Dictating Logic
by Preddlebunny
Summary: T'kel has joined the Enterprise on a five year mission to 'explore'. Yet something isn't right about Spock, why does she feel like she has known him her whole life yet had just met him. Join the Chaos! Spock/OC R&R please
1. Enterprise

**Okay this is my first shot at a Star Trek fanfic so please be nice but all kinds of reviews are welcome. I did my research and hopefully I am correct and if not please ever so kindly tell me what I can do to make this story better…**

**Disclaimer: erm is it even logical to presume I own dis?**

**On wit ze story!**

"So Miss T'kel I have reviewed your records and you definitely qualify for the job" The man known as Captain Kirk stated as casually as possible between bites of his apple. T'kel knew it wasn't her place to judge her superiors but this ..guy didn't seem to have the same professional attitude of her past Captains and commanders and it struck her odd that this was the guy whom had saved the world by destroying the Romuleans was that one man.

"Thank you sir" The vulcan replied with a more serious tone and could tell that the captain seemed particularly bewildered by her, even better attempt than Spock, at suppressing her emotions. Her lips twitched upward slightly as if to aid in this awkward situation but no words were able to make it past before Kirk decided to speak first.

He leaned back even further, balancing the apple in his right hand "so you are now promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant T'kel as the chief science officer is that clear?" his voice quivered between relaxed and professional and even being an emotionless vulcan T'kel could sense he had a very hard time distinguishing between the time to be playful and the time to be serious. "Congratulations" he added with a smile that probably would have been enough to seduce any human female but she was not one to fall for it "and feel free to get yourself situated and acquainted with any of the crew members before we dock out"

T'kel raised a slanted eyebrow before standing up "I will…keep that in mind Captain am I excused?" she was never one to be socially active amongst anyone but her own kind and due to the fact that what was left of her kind were scattered throughout the universe that time didn't come too often.

"yes you are Lieutenant" he made a slight shooing gesture whilst spinning slightly in his chair but at the same time keeping that eye-catching smile on her which made her twitch uncomfortably. K'tel had talked to a few people about him before her coming here, they described him as quite the womanizer which only lowered her respect a few notches but she didn't dare show it. Though, his gullible attitude made her feel a slight sense of ease. T'kel had been run by formalities her entire life and a break from constantly having to keep ones back straight would be most desirable. She never really wished to be as laid back as him though, the slender female was always on edge and kept her attention at a sharp focus when it came to a career.

The vulcan stepped bristly into the corridor, her bright green eyes narrowing due to the excessive amount of light, on Vulcan it was never this light it was always a beautiful shade of red and yellow that cast glows over the rocky terrain. Inside that emotional barrier of her mind K'tel felt a strange sensation of desolation that did not need to be there. She stopped her mid reminiscing for the sake of hidden emotions and rounded the corner only to be knocked slightly off course by the sturdy shoulder of a passing officer.

"excuse me" she quickly applied after regaining herself but then her thoughts abaded her before she could say anything further. It wasn't no mere officer that had clumsily caused the escapade it was in fact the half vulcan known as Commander Spock. It appeared she had knocked him out of a very thoughtful trance and a slight tint of irritation could be accounted for until he saw who and what she was he seemed to pause in time and so did she. Quickly they both retaliated their odd silence "I believe I am the one to be at fault, I was not wary Lieutenant" his professional voice did not hinder his suspicion. It was..odd this day and year that another vulcan would enter the academy or in an even rarer occasion that they would even be on the same ship. She must have been one of the ten thousand that managed to escape, or she had been there while he was teaching but that was not correct because even out of thousands of students he would be able to classify another vulcan.

T'kels' eyes flickered with a hint of wonder, it has been so long since she has seen another vulcan but he was the commander and obviously had better things to do than to fraternize with a lower ranking officer so she quickly retaliated her manner and was about to walk past him after sparing a respectful nod.

"I have not seen you on this ship prior to us docking, have we not been acquainted?" he questioned the slender female, his voice an emotionless void whilst he spoke.

T'kel immediately straightened and was mentally punishing herself for not introducing herself to the first officer "I am Lieutenant T'kel your new chief science officer sir" Spock took this moment to study his lower ranking acquaintance. Her vulcan features were stronger than his by far. Her brows where thin and slanted, high cheek bones seemed to overlook her face that made her skin glow a distinct color and stretch tightly to cause the hesitant forest green eyes to slant upwards. Light brown hair which was no longer than her pointed ears curled slightly and definitely defined her heritage. Spock could also sense that even if she wasn't showing it she was a very wary and watchful woman, the way her eyes shifted and her throat tightened only gave away that much.

T'kel watched him cross his hands behind his back in a professional manner "you have to forgive me lieutenant, I was not aware of any new officers aboard this ship but nonetheless I look forward to your reports in the future" with a slight and descent nod she continued on her way with persistency.

Spock thought for a few moments and scanned the sudden feelings of relief it brought him that he wasn't the only one on board that was vulcan but that also brought up thoughts that consisted of how she would treat him despite the formalities. Recalling the previous encounters with a full blooded vulcan remained to be a dark place in his mind. How the others treated and looked down to him wasn't something he was particularly longing for again.

* * *

"Yes mom I know, I've already taken care of that" Captain Kirk rolled his eyes at him mother on the view screen whom had been continuously lecturing him about making sure he was fully prepared for this five year journey into the unknown and man was this woman a bag of tart when it came to saying goodbyes, they lasted literally an hour, a long, agonizing hour of talking and crying.

"O-okay son, has the doctor gave you all your vaccinations I head that there are some nasty viruses floating around out there ?" the blond haired and swelled red eyed woman barely stuttered through her tears. He could tell she has been dreading this day since they had arrived back from their previous encounters.

Kirk rolled his head around with disdain until a beep at the door caught his attention "yep done did that, goodbye mom have to go do….captain business" the screen was clicked off. It didn't matter he could always contact her tomorrow anyway it didn't really make a difference his mom always had a soft heart, not that he blamed her he knew he was all she had left after the accident and it saddened him that after losing such a great man the woman married a bastard like his stepfather, oh how he hated that man. James realized his fist were balled up so tight it began to hurt before he quickly released them when the door beeped signaling someone was waiting outside.

"Come in" he answered with slight irk.

The door slid up quickly as his new friend and first officer stepped in and from the looks on his face, not that he gave much away, he had something important to discuss "captain" the hybrid greeted.

"Please Spock you can drop the formalities when it's just us, call me Jim off duty" he stopped spinning in his comfy leather chair to face him. They hadn't known each other long but that seemed enough for him to consider Spock a best friend.

Spock flittered his eyes away and across the room in what Kirk would consider an 'eye roll' "Captain" he said anyway after stiffening "I was not made aware we had acquired a new science officer, why?"

Jim returned to the apple he had been previously working on and gave him that 'why not' look "our previous chief science officer was killed during our last brush with the Romulens and T'kel met the qualifications I didn't see a reason to involve you in it since it was..'the logical choice'" he shrugged his shoulders "besides I thought you would be happy there's another vulcan on board".

"It is not a matter of whether I am happy or not Captain" the hybrid stated matter-of-factly "I would simply wish to be involved in further additions because I would like my first encounter with a bridge officer to be appropriate"

"Alright, alright I'll keep you informed but I think she's the only new one aboard so you won't have to make anymore 'inappropriate' welcomes" he added sarcasm to the last few words with a grin that was only meant to provoke Spock in his vulcan solitude. The other however was used to his impaired attempts to probe his emotionlessness and gave him a slight nod while his lip twitched in an attempted smile.

"So while I'm stuck here reading reports after reports what have you been doing just strutting around the corridors?" Kirk picked up one of the PADD's and started examining the engineering progress that has been made and raised his eyebrows slightly when he had realized they had gotten an entirely new warp core installed and it was up to date and ready for use when tomorrows time comes.

"I am making final adjustments in preparation to taking off Captain, there are a few…assigning matters that need treatment"

Kirks didn't seem to be listening all to well as his face twisted into a series of expressions from surprise and displeasure whilst reading the PADD in his hand but eventually snapped to attention "oh yea, assigning ok well..that's good keep it up commander" Kirk tossed the last of his apple core into the nearby trash bin with a clatter while not once taking his eyes off the screen. Being the new Captain of an exploration starship wasn't as easy as neither of them thought it to be and for Kirk there was hardly time for his daily 'women searching' he had become accustomed to at the academy but that hardly ruled out the possibility he was still 'active' with the opposite sex even though most women saw him as 'big headed' and 'arrogant'. Which is exactly the way Spock would describe his newly found friend down to the point.

"then if you will excuse me Captain" Spock bowed his head only slightly, a habit of Vulcan customs "I will return to my duties, hopefully you will keep my advice in mind".

* * *

T'kels' footsteps quickened and echoed along the empty corridor, other officers and lieutenants were busy attending to matters aboard the space station before docking but yet the occupation of the halls were not on her mind. In fact what was on her mind should have been the last. An image of the commander lingered in front of her eyes and from the moment she first saw him she felt a sudden familiarity strike deep down. She has never served on this ship before and has not even met him prior to their previous engagement but yet she felt like she had known him her whole life. It was puzzling to her but she decided it was best to keep her contacts to him a minimum if possible, these feeling unacceptable and unwanted.

Brushing her fingers along her cheek and through her light brown hair she let out a sigh of contempt and began to feel a certain pain the center of her forehead. A headache, she dismissed the trivial pain as such. It wasn't surprising neither for almost a week had the vulcan been preparing for departure dealing with the vulcan council for placement as well as the undesirable words from her sister whom rejected the idea of her leaving into space after such a abhorrent event that took place only months ago. T'kels eyes darkened with the thought and memory of it all, there was so much earth , fire..and destruction.

After a few hours of adjustment in her new quarters almost all the officers were now aboard the ship, making the halls cluttered with occupied workers that were either analyzing new information of the ship on their PADD's or moving to situate things at their station. Her headache only worsened slightly from all the noise and even considered going to sick bay but soon dismissed the thought and decided not to bother the chief medical officer.

"Hey Lieutenant T'kel!" a rather thick and odd accented voice caught her attention as she was making her way to the lounge. A rather young looking Lieutenant squeezed his small and twitchy frame through the bustle of people, he looked to be no older than eighteen and she was surprised to see this man searing a yellow collared uniform.

"Sorry I believe I have not met you" K'tel inquired after he had finally caught up to her and the two of them were now walking side by side. He was about the same height as her with curly dark hair and a pale face that looked to have not seen sunlight in years.

He offered a excited smile to her "I am Pavel Chekov the current chief navigator of the ship" T'kel found it difficult to make out words he was saying but with difficulty she was able to understand he was making a friendly introduction "and I believe you are our new chief science officer "Lieutenant T'kel am I correct?"

The corner of her lips twitched up into a half smile as she nodded "you are correct Lieutenant Chekov I am to be your new chief science officer" she saw a twinkle in his eyes one that had her wondering.

"it will be a pleasure to work with you Lieutenant, do you mind if I ask where you are headed?" an officer walked between them for a brief moment as Chekov had to squeeze his way around him and stumble back on path.

"I am currently going to the mess hall for a break, I believe we have a few hours before departure it will give me sufficient time to gather myself" she turned quickly around a corner that thankfully was less crowded.

"Do you mind if I join you, I am headed there myself" she raised an eyebrow at his suggestion and wondered if this human wanted to engage in a friendship with her. She had never had a human friend, even in the academy and did not know how to react around such emotional beings but since there were only two vulcans on board T'kel was not in a position to decline if she wanted to 'get to know' some of her crew members.

"if you wish Lieutenant"

When they were both in the mess hall T'kel ordered herself an earthen beverage known as coffee and sat down at a small table in the corner. Chekov soon joined her with a glass of the classic Coke. Not a lot of people were in the mess hall mostly because they were too busy getting on their way with preparations and left the area in a quiet blanket save a few hushed words by fellow officers scattered across the room. T'kel pulled a PADD out of her knapsack and started reviewing the materials she had requested being brought on board for scientific research, her green eyes flickered across the screen as they both sat in awkward silence.

"It is odd to see another vulcan in Starfleet" she lifted her eyes up slowly from her pad after he spoke.

"there are so few of us left Lieutenant I am not surprised you find it 'odd'" she took a sip of the hot drink in her hand before setting down the PADD "you have served aboard the Enterprise prior to this ship docking am I correct?"

He nodded

"then before Vulcan was destroyed did you not find it 'odd' that Commander Spock was your first officer?"

He nodded again and took an uncertain gulp of his Coke "I heard the vulcan council disagreed with him and he basically defied them but I never then thought it odd a vulcan was in Starfleet before".

"before our planet was destroyed" she quickly finished for him. Her piercing eyes watchful of his expressions of nervousness. The thing that puzzled Chekov the most about these vulcans was that you could never tell if they were angry or not.

An unsettling wave of uncertainty clouded his voice when he decided to continue "Well like you said since-"

"-there is no need to explain yourself Lieutenant Chekov you were merely making an observation, that I do not blame you for" T'kel took another drink of her coffee as if just blowing the subject away and continued to search through her science files on the PADD.

Which didn't give her much of a chance to notice another male walking up to their table "hey Chekov I missed your return where the heck have you been?" T'kel looked up to see an oriental man giving the Russian accented Lieutenant a rough pat on the back. He was older than Chekov but from the looks not by much. His bushy dark hair and eyes gave him that look of intelligence as it were darkened by the rest of his features and T'kel hadn't had the time to look into the files of the senior staff so she was at a disadvantage of knowing his name.

"And who's this?" he sounded stoutly surprised just like every other human she has encountered to see another Vulcan on board.

"Lieutenant Sulu this is Lieutenant T'kel our new Chief Science Officer" the Russian introduced with a polite gesture between.

Sulu chuckled and extended his hand "it's Hikaru Sulu" a few seconds passed before T'kel returned the greeting. Vulcans normally didn't shake other peoples hands but from her time spent on earth she knew she had to give up that certain aspect to attain friends among humans.

"and you are the chief helmsman and I correct?" she questioned as he invited himself to join the small group and ordered a glass of cold water from the replicator. His uniform color told her that much about him but the aspects of his personality were a bit difficult to decipher. He seemed more on the quiet side of things which was good on her part.

"yep you are correct" he inquired with a polite smile.

"I heard of both of your deeds aboard the Enterprise prior to docking here, I have to say I am impressed" she recalled to the time she read on the personal profile of Chekov and how the young officer was able to beam Captain Kirk and Sulu aboard the Enterprise while falling through thin air and Sulu's magnificent piloting and hand to hand combat abilities were definitely not left unheard of.

"it comes with the package but thanks" the oriental replied with a cheeky grin.

"What fields did you major in T'kel?" Chekov asked trying to get her attention again after she has looked down at the PADD with disinterest. These humans were certainly persistent in the social aspect.

Giving up on getting her analysis completed she tucked it away in her knapsack and focused on her company "I majored in Astrophysics, Biology and Quantum Chemestry, I took almost everything available in the science fields"

They both rose their eyebrows stupendously "that's a lot of majoring, it must have took you a while to graduate".

"Vulcans are put in school from a young age, my career path was decided for me from birth".

"decided for you?" Chekov leaned his elbows against the table in interest "you mean you didn't get to decide your field?"

"Since my mother was a member of the Vulcan Science Academy my father saw it was the logical choice I follow in her footsteps. I have no complaints of the matter for I am said to be 'talented' in that specific area" a hint of a smile crossed the vulcans face until she quickly concealed it by taking a drink of her coffee. The hot beverage was finally starting to stir up her insides with warmth and since caffine didn't affect vulcans like it did humans the warmth was basically the only reason she drunk it.

"Well that's good to hear" for the next few hours they sat chatting although Chekov and Sulu were doing most of it they were able to include her in for the most part. They asked her casual things and they were wary to stray from her heritage seeing it was a disclosed subject to her. Only on rare occasion did T'kel ever ask them anything due to her lack of confidence in the social area. Sometime during their conversations her attention was caught when a familiar commander walked in but someone else, a lithe woman striding behind him. Her skin was that of dark chocolate and smooth to cover all her gentle features. The hair on that human was long and tied back in a smooth ponytail, a shimmer of blackness against everything. Dark eyes that were large and round, slightly tilted up and had too much dark makeup on for T'kels taste and they were directed ahead to the male vulcan in front that was leading the both of them too a table.

She watched them for a while with fascination, how the both of their eyes twinkled in the lighting above. It didn't take an expert to see that the two were fascinated with each other, her lazy way of saying in a relationship. T'kel's pupils dilated when she tilted them down to narrow her thoughts on what they were saying. She didn't know why she was curious, maybe the vulcan was just simply bored or…something else it was an odd feeling that compelled her. The hushed words floated to her sensitive ears with ease but they were harsh and aciculate, not really the words of two people in love.

For a moment just a moment her eyes and Spock's met, those dark eyes that were purged of all emotion broke away when T'kel lowered hers onto the table and tapped her nails on the coffee mug. There was something…strange about him.

Few seconds passed possibly minutes and when her green orbs decided to look back up. The dark skinned woman had a hand over his as if she was explaining something.

"T'kel?" lieutenant Sulu noticed that she had been spaced out for more than a few minutes "you alright?"

Her eyes broke like a shard of glass as she shook her head away from the scene "yes of course, what were you asking?"

"It was nothing you were staring off to god knows where for a while" Sulu said rather boldly and chucked before taking a drink of his spring water "kinda reminds me of Spock".

T'kel cleared her throat and stared into what was left of the black coffee "have you met the commander yet?" Chekov asked breaking her attempt on trying to hear what the couple were whispering about.

"Yes I have" was all her reply while the two of them just stared at her.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Make my day please! Click the green review button!**


	2. Unexpected Brush

**Meh I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer..**

She didn't see him the rest of that day save for a brief time on the bridge when they had finally been given clearance to leave and it was a rather slow and unmoving shift in which all they were doing was 'exploring' so to say.

T'kel winced as she entered the turbo lift. All her years in the academy and the few days in space dock didn't heal the fact that she hated these things. The whooshing sound of the doors and enclosed area it encased her in was enough to cause throat tighten with every breath and yet she stood here about to return to her quarters after a day of bromidic work.

"Computer hold lift" a familiar voice ordered before the commander came around the corner and stepped in. "Lieutenant" Spock greeted with a respective nod in which she returned in favor. Something happened then that she would have to mull over in her mind for hours when they both reached for the control consol, for a brief moment that any other human would just pass over, their hands touched ever so slightly and it sent a jolt up her spine and into that painful center of her brain.

"Excuse me commander" T'kel quickly apologized and was doing a poor job at hiding the pain he had just caused her but yet it was something of pleasure she couldn't describe and definitely didn't want. On his face under those dark forboding eyes he had just experienced the same tentative feeling and he was just as bewildered by it as her.

He only nodded and pressed the button for the turbo lift to resume "Deck 3" Spock ordered and asked if that is where she was headed. The only response he got from T'kel was a slight nod. The lights passed on the sides of the lift and that sickening feeling in her stomach from being dropped down swirled up again but her years of 'handling it' played in part.

"I presume your first bridge day was exceptionable?" he questioned flatly to remove all tension from the air.

"uneventful would be the appropiate term commander" he noticed how her throat was constricting with every word and was puzzled by this "but none the less the first day is always to be presumed … mundane"

"it appears so" was his reply and their eyes locked for a brief moment before the door opened and quicker than he expected she bristly walked out and down the opposite hallway after giving him a goodbye nod.

* * *

Another uneventful day on the bridge plagued the entire crew with boredom. Captain Kirk sat slouched in his command chair using one elbow to prop up his head or at least until a young red haired ensign barely to reach the age twenty walked up to him carrying a PADD. He smiled seductively and gave her a nod and thank you before he watched her walk her way out.

Despite herself T'kel smirked and swirled her chair back around to face the consoles. She would never understand the captains persistency in other women. The bio scans she had been running were reading nothing as usual. Her green eyes flittered across the screen and followed the scanning beam until it had almost lulled her in a hypnotic way.

Lieutenant Pavel Chekov was seated only feet away at his own consol, he was so young to be in Starfleet, probably the youngest ever to enter. She watched in interest as he shared mild chat with Chief helmsman Hikaru Sulu whom in turn was nodding and keeping his eyes on the stars flying by at warp speed. The fascination she had with human social interaction was something the Lieutenant always found mildly enthralling though she isolated herself enough to not pick up their emotional habits. In ways she wished she could be that way and in other ways she was strict about preserving her vulcan heritage.

"Lieutenant" Spock approached her and she quickly snapped to attention.

"yes commander?" she was turned completely around and ready for orders and then again Spock could see past that vulcan mask she seemed quite volatile on his approach.

"it isn't for certain but we might be entering a M-class planet system detected by one of the probes launched, it would be advisable for you to increase your bandwidth on the bio sensors"

"yes sir" T'kel quickly replied and started rapidly pressing buttons on the blue screen. Spock lingered behind her to watch her progress then after a few seconds he returned to his post. Why she was acting so distressed around him was beyond him, maybe he should question her actions privately though that might provoke more of these..responses.

Hours later T'kel was drumming her fingers on the console until the blue screen started flashing.

"Sir I just a reading back from the probe I am detecting three M-class planets, abundance atmosphere high in nitrogen and oxygen" her fingers flittered across the keys as if she was born to do this "and two class J gas giants, uninhabitable" green eyes glowed with a slight hint of excitement, this was their first find in weeks even and the entire bridge seemed to wake up from a slumber and rapidly pressed their console buttons.

"How far Lieutenant?" Captain Kirk leaned forward in his chair with a smile.

"twelve light years sir" was the vulcans stiff reply "estimated trajectory two days and eleven hours at warp 5 until arrival"

"Finally!" Kirk exasperated and spun his chair around to face the front of the bridge "Lieutenant Chekov lay in a course and Sulu let's pump it up to warp five I don't wanna spend an extra day just drifting around in space" the both of them nodded eagerly and got back to work "and Lieutenant T'kel try to get more readings from that probe, I wanna know which planets are inhabited and if it's safe to proceed.

"aye sir" T'kel replied and immediately got to work.

She rubbed her forehead and blinked her eyes open after a few more hours of staring point blank into the screen. The readings from the probe had stopped as if it had detected nothing new which was probably correct and by now the vulcan could use a spot of hot tea and a good book to calm her nerves. As if to answer her question her junior science officer came to relieve her of duty. T'kel gave a nod of gratitude and received a wink from the Captain as she left the bridge.

A wink from the Captain? T'kel shivered. She did not know the full fundamentals of human suggestive gestures but from her time spent at the academy a sense of logic told her one thing while experience told her another for she had acquired that reaction several times with the opposite sex . Dismissing the subject T'kel curtly walked toward her quarters after leaving the turbo lift, giving slight nods and recognition to the ensigns and other equally ranking officers that passed by. She was halted when her ears twitched at the sound of boots following her.

"Hey K'tel" it was Pavel Chekov and he looked about out of breath "I was trying to catch you before you went into your quarters" during the week she has been on board T'kel had gotten acquainted with his thick and undecipherable accent.

The vulcan's lips twitched up into a small smile, she might as well consider this guy as her friend "what can I do for you Chekov?" has even started calling him by his last name instead of Lieutenant every time.

"Oh uh I was-" for some reason that T'kel found eccentric he seemed quite nerved all of a sudden "was just wondering if you wanted to join me in Ten Forward for a" the Russian male gestured as if to find the right word "a drink or something?" T'kel found his body language to suggest he was definitely solicitous about his invitation for reasons she could not decipher. "McCoy and Sulu will be there" as if that was supposed to help things.

"I thank you for the invitation Lieutenant but my meditating is overdue, perhaps another time" she could see a shimmer of disappointment in the young officers eyes but he quickly made up for it with a understanding smile "alright then, I will see you later" she watched him continue on his way before entering her access codes to her quarters.

T'kel felt her mind separate from her body, the feeling was one she always enjoyed, one she has always relished. Keeping her back straight she breathed silently in and out her nose. Images floated through her head, as they did always, they were ones of home. The previous red and some times blue sky and how it overcastted the rocky terrain. She saw her old room as well, before she went off to the academy, T'kel imagined a younger image of herself meditating with her father in the middle of the floor. The softness of his voice as he told her repeatedly "you are my daughter, you are a part of me" in a vulcan way it means love though her logic would never allow herself to admit it and nor would her fathers. The candles around the mat she was currently positioned on filled the room with an intoxicating scent that smelled of something between mountain air and ocean water, it was the two scents that reminded her of home. Sweat drops glistened on her skin and matted underneath the meditation robe she was wearing. Faces came to pass, old family members that had long since been dead but then it changed to a small boy. A small boy that looked vaguely familiar, the image was puzzling and she tried to focus her thought on it but found it to be unwilling to clear.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!!!!


	3. Not So Friendly

LOTRRanger: **Thank you for correcting me about my characters name I have no idea how that happened for some reason I kept getting T'kel and K'tel mixed up and I feel so stupid for doing so but thanks again and thank you for reviewing ;) Please feel free to point out any other mistakes lol**

**RawenclawBabe: **Thank you so much, I like her too ;) hope you keep reviewing and reading

"Spock are you alright?" he felt the gentle and light hand of Uhura land on his. Despite himself he fidgeted from her touch but his expression remained calm while she stared at him confused "you've been acting like this for a while now".

His dark eyes rested on her face, she was right of course he had been spacing out quite often these days and for the reason that escaped him "I am ..sorry..I assume I have been rather occupied" he stared deep into the black vulcan tea in his hand, unable to take a drink.

The chocolate beauty tightened her grip on his fingers and smiled sympathetically "is it anything you wish to talk about?" for some reason Spock felt the urge to pull away but the way she stared at him and how he imagined he felt for her told him no.

"No. I believe I have not been meditating properly I shall do so tonight" he lied, in fact he had been meditating and the image he received while doing so was quite..puzzling. He thought about speaking to Dr. McCoy too see if anything is neuroly imbalanced but that idea quickly vanished. Only a handful of doctors knew anything about Vulcan physiology let alone the process of meditation.

He looked up when he heard Nyota's harsh breath come out in a sigh "is something wrong?"

She rubbed her forehead "no Spock nothing wrong, it's just…this vulcan shell you keep hiding under it's just hard.." Uhura trailed off shaking her head "I feel like it's keeping us apart".

He cocked a eyebrow and was about to respond when an announcement went off "_attention all senior staff please report to the bridge repeat all senior staff please report to the bridge_".

* * *

"Report" Kirk came on to the bridge and sat down in his command chair. Everyone else was already working at their station. T'kel took in the native melody of beeps and chimes of her co workers around her, she always loved the sound of the bridge.

"We have entered the system Captain" Chekov stated.

"Captain only one of the M-class planets are inhabited and our sensors confirm they are a warp capable civilization" T'kel fingers skimmed across the blue screen "we are in visual range"

"on screen" Kirk ordered and Sulu got to work. They all stared as a small planet a lot similar to earth stretched out on the screen. The atmosphere was a lot thicker and indication of storms swirling in certain areas could be seen. The planet also had only one ocean that was not even as big as the Atlantic but the rest seemed to be complete vegetation and thick forest. It very similar to earth indeed save the fact it tilted a different angle on it's axis.

"fascinating" T'kel mused and received a smile of excitement from Chekov. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Uhura staring at something one screen "Captain we're receiving a message from an outpost on the surface"

Kirk made a lazy gesture for the lieutenant to put it through and everyone turned to attention as a face lit up the central screen. It was a humanoid with all the essential hands, arms,legs but his hair was that of pure white, either from old age or it was a racial feature. His eyes looked similar to a chunk of black coal and T'kel found the combination to be strange yet striking in their species. They wore black thick armor suits with strange patterns that looked similar to the tattoos they wore on their faces.

"I am Garuk Theler Ambassador of planet Meruda" the voice that came from the image was friendly yet suspicious at the same time "may I inquire as to why you are here?" in the background stood two women with similar features only they seemed frozen in time, a sense of fear and loyalty radiated from their stone frozen faces.

T'kel watched Kirk straighten his uniform as he stood up "I am Captain Kirk of the _USS Enterprise _my people are on a mission of peaceful exploration" this was probably the first time T'kel had seen the Captain act seriously and she wasn't going to miss out on the moment "we are explorers from the United Federation of Planets sent out to make first contact with new species".

A hint of recondition crossed in the black eyes of the other "ah yes you are the humans, your kind has came here before but they were not from the Federation. They were just merchants trying to sell us items but I do not believe we have officially met" he looked around the ship until his eyes stopped between T'kel and Spock "but I have not seen their species before".

Spock stood up and walked behind the Captain "we are Vulcan, our people has an alliance with the Federation as do many other species".

Garuk seemed thoroughly amused by this for a short time until his eyes fixed on T'kel. Those dark eyes made her shiver slightly and felt as if they were opening up a hole deep down in her soul "very interesting, if you wish Captain a few of you may come down to 'explore' but no more than a few my people are very….discreet…I will send you the coordinates".

Kirk smiled and nodded "we look forward to it" with that the screen went blank. "Lieutenant T'kel please grab a couple of your junior officers and meet us in transporter room two, Commander you're with me". Inside she felt a jolt of tempestuous excitement but anxiousness at the same time. It was her first away mission and first contact with a different species, even if this one gave her the chills the Vulcan was more than ready for it since she had been preparing for this for months. Instinctively she grabbed her tricorder and communication device and tucked them away in a satchel connected to her waist then sent a message through the com for her junior officers to meet her in the transporter room.

"Captain" Spock stopped Kirk before he was about to enter into the turbo lift "are you sure it is wise to bring science officers instead of security personnel?"

"peaceful exploration does not mean guns and aggressive behavior Spock, unless you're a Klingon" he continued onto the turbo lift after giving Chekov the com.

"But it is logical to take all necessary safety options when engaging in first contact with unknown species"

The Captain rolled his eyes at such persistency "T'kel and her junior officers will be more useful Spock".

"If they are a hostile species then we will be putting them in danger".

Kirk lolled his head around "stop being so paranoid Commander Spock if we bring guns down there they'll think 'we' are the ones that are hostile now I have made up my mind so drop the subject please" an exasperated huff escaped his mouth before he faced foward "I need to concentrate".

Spock diverted his gaze away and inwardly sighed in defeat.

A few minutes later the away team, which consisted of T'kel, two junior science officers, Captain Kirk and Spock, were standing on the transport pad ready to be beamed after McCoy had spent nearly ten minutes giving them safety vaccines incase of any planetary diseased they might bring back or carry. T'kel's throat throbbed from the hypo needle yet fluttered anxiously. Hardly, she was able to conceal her apprehension for the sake of her junior officers. Only a week had she known them and for a few days of that week had she ever got the time to…personally have any interaction. One of which was a young man named Andrew Rodriguez and the other was a slender blonde that looked barely out of her teens named Gretchen Reed. They both carried silver cases that contained scientific equipment, as instructed to by their chief.

"Lieutenant" Spock, whom had been positioned beside her handed her a small phase pistol that could fit in on the pouch around her waist "keep this concealed, it is imperative that all chief officers keep one at hand during away missions" T'kel accepted it graciously. She was well trained in the area of combat just as much in the area of science, more or so due to the instruction of her father whom found it absolutely essential for all Vulcans to remain mentally as well as physically strong.

"Alright remember do not eat any strange plants, animals or even food, I do not want a ship wide virus on my hands when you get back got it?" McCoy stated sternly to each of us.

"Inserting transport coordinate" the ensign at the transporter console rapidly pressed buttons "initiating sequence in five, four, three, two-

A few seconds later T'kel felt that mind numbing feeling of her molecules being taken apart and dissipating into thin air. When her head cleared of all the black fog she opened her eyes. It was an odd location, they seemed to be inside old and broken down ruins that looked a few hundred years old. She hadn't been here ten seconds and yet was already fascinated by the intricate designs. The crumbled stone and debris was no taller than her shoulders and stretched out a few feet and out over them a small outpost with very tall and opaque looking walls stood up against the horizon but when T'kel looked around she saw that something wasn't right. The Captain was missing from their away team but everyone else was there.

Spock had noticed it right away and pulled out his communicator "Commander Spock to the Enterprise have you not beamed down the Captain?" his voice not showing a slight hint of worry for it might have been just another transporter malfunction.

T'kel's ears twitched to a sound made a few feet away but when she looked to see whom it was no one was there and just dismissed it as a animal. Her junior officers were looking around in interest at the fallen ruins but waited to receive orders on how to proceed. A feeling of incertitude, since Garuk had gave her that look, was starting to get stronger. Why would they beam them down in the middle of some ruins instead of their city?

"Commander our sensor logs show that he did beam down with you, I don't understand" Chekov sounded puzzled by the fact Kirk hadn't landed in the proper area. "Someone had tapped---to---trans--beam" the rest of his words were blotched out by static.

"Lieutenant Chekov please repeat" by now the junior officers were huddled around Spock listening intently. T'kel pulled out her own communicator "Lieutenant Chekov can you read me?" Spock looked in her direction as she fiddled with the controls of the hand held device and trying to boost the signal.

"yes, yes I can- hea- you T'kel!" the com hissed between words making it difficult to interpret.

Spock stepped closer so Chekov could hear him "Lieutenant can you scan the area for the captain?

"No they have engaged a dampening field that has blocked out our sensors" a junior science officer said in the background, possibly one of her science officers.

Both T'kel's and Spocks eyes locked for a moment of uncertainty before they broke away "Can Lieutenant Uhura send a priority one message to the Murudians and ask them what is going on?" Spocks' voice was a slight bit more concerned now though his facial expressions didn't dare show it.

"Yes sir attempting to hail" Nyota's replied while she spun around and began tapping on her console "they've already----" the rest of her words were cut off by sheer and deafening static.

Both Spocks and T'kel's ears heard the sound of clicking far off to their right but the events that played next happened to fast for even a Vulcan to comprehend. T'kel's eyes stretched wide when a green phazer beam that seemed to come out of nowhere shot Ensign Rodriguez straight in the chest and sent the young man flying backwards over a pile of stone rubble.

"Lieutenant get down!" Spock shoved T'kel out of the way before three more phaser fires blasted across from the rubble but he was too late to reach for Ensign Reed for two more beams dispatched directly at her, one hitting in the central chest and the other above her right hip. The body of the young blond slumped down onto the earth, devoid of all life.

Spock pulled out his pistol and shot one of the beings whom had been firing behind a tall podium, two attempts and he finally managed to clip the man in the shoulder sending him tumbling onto the ground. T'kel kept her head ducked behind the small cover and dragged Rodriguez out of harms way "T'kel to Enterprise beam us out of here!" she shouted into the useless device over all the crossfire "T'kel to Enterprise!" a huge slab of rock that was rested on the wall she was stationed behind exploded under all the pressure of phaser fight, a few chunks managed to tumbled down over her head but she managed to remain conscious . Instinctively she whipped out her tricorder and scanned Rodriguez's body, it reported back with no life signs the shot had hit him directly in the heart. An instant kill. Whomever these guys were, knew the human anatomy hell.

"Commander, Rodriguez is dead sir!" T'kel choked out trying to keep emotions at bay. These were her people, her students that served under her and on the first mission they had been pointlessly killed.

The commander had counted at least six more men out there and this pile of rocks they were hiding behind wasn't going to last much longer. Spock's face was now stained with dust and sweat from the stone which exploded all around them while he continuously attempted to target them but from this angle he found it too difficult. Then his eye caught a tunnel which exited the ruins and went on into a thick forest. He wasn't sure if that was the logical path but anything looked better than their current predicament "Lieutenant, pull out your phaser and head for that tunnel"

T'kel swallowed and did as she was ordered. With one last look at the bodies of her fallen comrades they both sprinted through the randomly placed stone walls, avoiding the beams that befell all around them. Spock again saved her life when he shot one of the Merudeans that jumped out and attempted to tackle her to the ground but the yellow phaser shot knocked him back before he could do so. She felt her chest start to tighten in agony and her breaths came in shallow and sharp intakes. This was more than she expected from a first encounter, it was too overwhelming and all the simulations in the world could never compare to the real world.

Spock was only a few feet behind her when a phaser shot clipped him right on the shoulder bone, gritting his teeth he . Green liquid streamed from the seared hole but his face showed that he was in no pain as he continued on, footsteps clomping on the grassy terrain. They reached the tunnels with enough luck to not get blown apart in the process and on the other side was an entrance to a thick jungle-like forest but from the length between here and there they weren't going to make it in time. The enemies would flood the tunnel and have them down before running pair could reach the other side.

"Lieutenant set your phaser to the highest level and aim toward the entrance!" he gestured to the arbitrary rock bed above the circular opening.

T'kel cast him a disturbed sideward glance "Commander I must question your intention, the tunnel is very unstable-" the green blood oozing from his right shoulder caught her eye. She figured it must have hurt pretty bad but she wouldn't know T'kel had never been hit nor even touched by an enemy.

"Do it Lieutenant I believe that was an order!" T'kel swallowed, her throat constricting once after a few clicks from her phaser gun both of their visions were blinded by a vibrant beam.

"Move,now!" Spock pushed her along the tunnel, rocks above began littering the ground around them, pounding beneath their very feet. T'kel could barely see, could barely control her motor functions at the time, her bones rattled beneath her skin as if she was being shaken apart. Behind them the screams of the unfortunate whom had found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time echoed in her mind. Then everything was clear, before T'kel could realize it they were clear of the tunnel that was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

The two of them panted and choked the dust from their lungs once they were a safe distance away. "are you injured Lieutenant?" Spock asked sounding equally disturbed.

T'kel wiped a clad of earth from beneath her eye "no sir, but it looks as though you are" she settled herself against a tree, recollecting what had just happened and she found the faces of the two ensigns were all she could imagine.

"That is not of concern" he pulled out his communicator "our first priority is to establish communication with the Enterprise and.." she watched him walk a few steps northwards he gritted his teeth in a manner to say he was either trying to keep the hurt at bay or had his mind occupied "..to try and figure out what has happened to the Captain" he stopped obviously frustrated with his lack of progress at getting a clear signal "but what I cannot apprehend is as to why the Merudians would attack us and why they would kidnap the Captain".

"Commander when he had mentioned that humans have previously been to this planet I found no records in our data base that could support that theory but that does not exclude the possibility entirely. Although I did a thorough scan on the vicinity before I left the ship, this is a warp capable civilization but their technology is far below that of Federation although I did detect some technology similar to ours as well. It is logical to assume that those humans he had mentioned whom visited this planet prior to this engagement must have sold them our technology or they had stolen it".

He turned around to face her, dark eyes gazing intently "that would be a logical assumption Lieutenant, although I still fail to see why they have captured Captain Kirk. The Federation could be here within a week, unless they attempt to retrieve any information with him such as access or command codes, it is a pointless contrivance"

"They might want something in exchange" T'kel pondered to herself "Starfleet could change the access codes if they wished, it does not make sense. Either way they are obviously a hostile species seeing that they killed two of our innocent science officers" her voice lowered to one with a lethal prowess but quickly evened out her tone when she caught herself showing emotion "but we should proceed with caution and get in contact the Enterprise".

Spock sharply nodded "agreed" before continuing he stopped himself "and Lieutenant..I am sorry for the loss I take it upon myself as well".

T'kel's green eyes dropped to the ground for only a brief moment.

**So what's gonna happen huh? Idk or maybe I do, or I don't but either way you'll only find out if you click that green little button . Please make my day and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Contagious

**Another chapter, another two to three hours of nonstop typing. Review ppl! …please?**

"Commander it would be wise to tend to that wound before we continue any further" T'kel inquired to the half breed in front of her. That and her legs literally felt like lead pipes. They had been walking for nearly two hours and while the lowering temperature wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable the amount of large bugs and parasitic insects had begun to spawn out to late evening. Since the tunnel had collapsed, that had served as the only easy way to get to the main city, the only way was to trek through the dense forest on foot.

"To do that would be to waste time, time in which we do not have" he replied bluntly whilst still continuing through the underbrush with little effort of moving any faster. This place was like an Amazon jungle times three to T'kel with an equal amount of thorned plants that had ever so lovingly latched themselves to her hands and ankles, not that the Starfleet suit offered much protection from anything especially the cold.

Spock ears caught the sound, or so to speak silence as if T'kel was not following along with him anymore and he turned around to investigate.

T'kel was standing still behind him "With all due respect sir leaving that wound unattended can lead to more deadly effects. A few minutes of rest will not further damper our schedule".

Spock inwardly sighed and turned over his shoulder to look at the seared hole, the green blood was dried around the edges and certainly did not look like it was getting any better he swung his head back in her direction and nodded "if you wish Lieutenant" he sat on the remains of a fallen tree.

"Unfortunatly Ensign… Rodriguez..had the equipment which also contained medical emergency supplies" he noticed all of a sudden her eyes seemed flooded with a dark sadness but she cleared her throat to continue "I do have something that may help although it would not be as sufficient" using both hands she ripped the hole in Spocks uniform to make it wider then pulled a miniature dermal regenerator from the satchel around her waist.

Spock watched her face while she ran the regenerator over the wound. Her eyes seemed sad while her face remained it's usual stone expression, devoid of all emotion just like every one of them were taught "Lieutenant, you should not blame yourself for what happened to them"

T'kel paused and dropped her hands only slightly she clicked the button on the regenerator to stop the humming sound "they should not of had to die, it was a pointless death" her breath shuddered, her entire body feeling vaguely empty right about now or maybe it was the exhaustion.

Spock pursed his lips thinking of something to say "Their death was not pointless it was ..honorable to say the most" that was the best he could come up with right about now he wished he could have frozen time to ponder the reply "we will find out who did this Lieutenant".

T'kel sighed inwardly as her lips twitched in an odd fashion, it was a habit when she was suppressing emotion. Seconds passed of an uncomfortable hushed silence while the forest twittered with evening life. The sun was beginning to sink behind the trees to the north bathing their skin in a fiery glow. "I certainly hope so Commander" her heard her take a deep breath "I..have to say this is not what I expected for my first away mission"

He winced when she started wrapping a piece of cloth over the wound "I do not think any of us could comprehend this unfortunate event. I am sure next time the Captain will take more..cautious security protocols".

T'kel rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side "Commander, permission to speak freely?" with a small grunt she tightened the makeshift wrap that came from a strip of her uniform. T'kel considered it strange to ask of that in the middle of a forest but formalities between superior officers knew no boundries.

Spock nodded "of course".

"This is just a mere assumption Commander but you and the Captain do not seem to cooperate sufficiently with one another"

He cocked his head at her "what would bring you to this acquisition?"

"I have noticed between brief observations that the two of you operate on different levels of logic. The Captain is young and makes too many errors for one with such command on a starship but he is quick and decisive in his actions that leads to the completion of certain aspects of the directive despite the casualties. While you Commander seem to evade all precarious obstacles that are of risk to any of us but the chance of succeeding is rather slim".

"Do you presume I should be more like the Captain?"

T'kel shuttered and noticed her arm was covered in goosebumps, Vulcans hated the cold then she ever so slowly tilted her eyes up at the Commander whilst zipping her pack back up " I am not insulting your abilities as first officer, I am sorry if it sounded as so but I believe that every Vulcan should follow the ways of logic. Acting on instinct alone is not always advisable so no Commander I find your ways of commanding this ship very relevant".

Spock lifted both eyebrows in a manner of saying thank you "that is..good to hear Lieutenant, I know some people rather doubt my abilities as first officer".

"'some people' did not go through what we did therefore they can never understand our ways completely" T'kel bluntly replied.

The hybrid Vulcan swallowed a sense of loneliness and sorrow building up like a storm in the pit of his stomach but shoved the feelings aside. His meditation hasn't been very thorough for the past week and it was starting to effect his ability to suppress feelings and emotions.

T'kel ignored the look on his face and started running her tricorder over the partially closed wound "it looks as though there is no infection and the blood has ceased to flow" she snapped it shut with a clap "I think you will live Commander" brushing her short, fluffy brown hair back from her eyes T'kel began scanning the area around her and then directed it up at the sky "we are still in range of the dampening field, I believe we will have to find a weak point and using both communicators I can combine the signal strength and establish a link with Enterprise".

Spock stood up and looked over her shoulder "their technology is inferior to ours despite what has been stolen. Can you pinpoint a location where their dampening field is most weakest?"

T'kel bit her lower lip and started punching buttons in on her scanner "I believe I can do that Commander" a bad headache suddenly entered her head but she began to pace back and forth while her fingers went at work "If my information is correct the closest of the weak points are no more than five kilometers ahead, very close to the open plane separating the forest and the city wall" her green eyes turned up to his dark ones "there is an eighty percent chance we will get caught and it is logical to assume that they might have security devices or personal surrounding the outside of the forest".

Spock nodded "night is coming and we will be able to move more efficiently with a less chance of being caught"

T'kel shivered again and stopped herself when she realized her teeth were clicking together "the night is unbearable" she whispered in a hushed tone to herself all of a sudden a feeling of nauseating discomfort landed on her insides.

"Are you well to continue Lieutenant?" Spock inquired and noted how badly she was shaking.

T'kel suddenly felt a wave of blackness take over her that clouded her vision as well as her motor controls. She stumbled a few steps but tripped over the root of a tree luckily she was caught in time for her not to make a solid face plant onto the earth. "I am-" the Vulcan stuttered but was barely able to talk through her chattering teeth "I am ..fine".

"No Lieutenant you are not" Spock retorted with a hint of irk echoed in the emotionless void of his words while he used his arms to help her back on her feet "despite the cold you very warm, perhaps we should rest more before continuing".

T'kel felt her vision clear but the headache and the freezing temperature was still there "Commander you said yourself we… do not have the time" he leaned her up against the bark of a gnarled tree. Why was she suddenly feeling terrible and not just a moment ago everything was fine.

Spock mulled around for a plan. She was right their time was limited, for all he knew their attackers could be hunting for them right now and he wasn't prepared to be captured along with Kirk someone had to command the Enterprise. Muttering in his head Spock pulled her tricorder from her satchel and began scanning her body. "Your heart rate has accelerated rapidly and there are traces of unknown pathogens in your system. Lieutenant I believe you have contracted an infectious virus from this planet, we will need to get you to a doctor soon".

T'kel felt beads of sweat form on her skin despite how cold she felt "Commander, I will slow you down I suggest you go on without me and get to the Enterprise. If you find a way to disable their dampening field then you may come back and get me" T'kel swallowed, her throat constricting deeper "I do not think I have the strength to walk without becoming disoriented".

Spock shook his head rapidly "no I will not leave you Lieutenant"

She opened her eyes ever so slightly "the virus is accelerating there is no way I can keep moving the way I am. It is the logical choice to find another way".

"you're right Lieutenant it is logical to find another way" without her condolences he picked her up as he would a child and made his way through the forest while T'kel ever so slowly felt herself slipping away.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why the hell I'm here?!" Kirk clenched his fist around the cell bars, hard enough to show his bone through his skin and ahead of him the same alien that he had seen on the screen stood unmoving, dark eyes curious of his new found zoo animal as they stared at him like he was studying a pet.

"Well!?" the Captain was slowly losing his patience in face he didn't think he had any since he 'arrived' here "are you gonna answer me or just stare at me all damn day?!"

Garuk softly stepped closer to where he was merely inches from the cell bars "you were brought here by mistake my dear Captain I did not want you".

Jim opened his mouth a bit but soon went back to grinding his jaw "then if I'm not the one you want then who?"

A rather sadistic smile spread across the others pale lips, one enough to make even a Klingon shudder. Garuk turned on his heels and took a few steps away before stopping and chuckling up toward the ceiling "it was not you I wanted Kirk, it was that female, Vulcan".

Questions and concerns echoed within the Captains mind as he released his hands on the bars and took a step backwards "why do want her?"

Garuk spun on his heels again and sternly melted his eyes into that of the Captains "I have heard of the Vulcans abilities" he spoke as if he was regarding to a godlike being "their abilities to telepathically communicate, their strength and everlasting endurance to the obstacles of the universe. In my sense they are the perfect being and if I were to make her my mate then my child will overthrow the council and reestablish our honor and name to the people of Meruda" the madman tromped back over Kirk while holding his hands close to him like he was carrying a precious item "through my own child will I gain the respect my family once deserved before they took it from me!" Garuk pointed to nothing with the last word "THEY took everything from me and they will ALL pay, pay with their own blood and they won't be the only ones no their families will die too!"

"Look I don't know how this planet of your works but what makes your crazed up mind think that even 'if' you had a child that was half Vulcan they would let you regain your ..position?"

Garuk sighed harshly and started pacing back and forth. , his heavy boots echoing within dank and cold cell "you do not understand 'alien' for thousands of years the position of rule is determined by physical strength only the strongest will be selected to become the Emperor" Kirk could definitely see that this one has had his share of mental breakdowns in his past. Something has permanently damaged this guy emotionally and mentally as well "Only members directly from our family line can be eligible or else I would simply kidnap a Vulcan and make them fight for me, oh it would so much easier that way. Even if the child will be only half Vulcan and half Merudian he will gain the strength and the racial attributes of our people as well, he will be a god! No one will stop my name from taking over the planet no one!"

Jim took a moment to soak this guy in, obviously dealing with an physco whose elevator doesn't quite reach the top but yet an anger brewed deep in him "you are acting on your own selfish terms aren't you? The rest of this planet isn't hostile against the Federation you are! You obviously lied too when you said you've never seen a Vulcan!"

Garuk seemed to calm down but only leveled the cap a tad enough to stop his pacing "A human vessel crashed here not a year ago before we developed the technology to travel through space as fast as you have. They were among the first of aliens ever to 'visit' our planet before that time we were a meager race of people with limited technology. Ter'ar , the current Emperor, wanted to help them in exchange for codes of their engines and replicator technology. Among this crew were three females and one odd looking alien in which I now know are Vulcans. I hired a few, secret operatives to kidnap them when Ter'ar sent them on their way seeing as this might be a chance to get me back my throne".

"What did you do to them?" Kirk dared ask.

Garuk merely shrugged and smoothed out the long silvery hair that was tied in a ponytail which ran down his back against his dark cloak"I studied, dissected and ran multiple test to see if they had any superior attributes" the Merudians dark eyes flickered angrily "and I found that they were no better than our weak species so I quickly disposed of them-but!" he shot a finger up "the alien I kidnapped, the one with the pointy ears and strange brows, I put him to the test and told him if he showed me what his race was capable of I would let him go with his life. Oh it was remarkable, the strength, the endurance, and the resistance to nearly any disease or poison but mostly the telepathic communication that could extract any information or memories needed. Unfortunately the alien was male and he obviously wouldn't do for my plan".

"and what happened to him. Did you mercilessly slaughter him too!" now there was pure anger in the young Captains voice, a foul hiss beneath his tone as well. If there was any way he could reach that vile excuse for a being he would surely kill him with his bare hands.

Garuk shrugged again "I might be 'merciless' dear Captain but I am an honest man. I kept my word and set him free though he didn't make it very far for he caught a nasty disease from the forest that proved fatal in an hour" the white haired man snorted a laugh "apparently they are not immune to all diseased it seems".

The laugh sent an uncomfortable shiver down Jim's spine "you've really got a gas leak in the attic my friend. That plan will never work and there is no way-"

Garuk clicked his tongue three times to cut him off "now now Captain this 'mistake' is just minor delay. The Vulcan may have eluded me a first time but it wont happen again I promise you that and even if they are able to reach the ship I am quite positive that they will not leave without you. I'm sure one crew member isn't too much to ask am I right?" another unerving chuckle escaped from him and before he left out the door he turned around with his hands behind his back "rest Captain you'll be in here for a while".

The door slammed with a metallic ring and left James T. Kirk wondering what on earth he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**For every time you read and don't review a Reeses will disappear, so review and same the bestest candy in the world from extinction!……please?**


End file.
